Repetition
by Kuroki Mizuki
Summary: Akashi (F/N) along with her other six brothers were having their happy moments when (F/N) heard something she didn't expected. She ran away and stayed with her best friend, Emiko Laila and realised what she did was a threat to her and her beloved brothers. (Note: Some incest scenes. Don't like don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

There lived a girl with beautiful (H/C) that ended at her shoulders. Her (E/C) is alluring and mesmerising. She had an arrogant look, wear glasses, pierced a circular ear-ring on her right ear. She's a sweet lover, sadistic and is obsessed with books and scissors. She inherited all this from her other six brothers. You can say: seven in one.

Adored by her brothers, they always play basketball together.

_She stood on the hill, her short brown hair swaying along with the wind. Her lips curled upwards, creating a small sweet smile. My eyes met her crimson orbs; she looked flawless and beautiful. She opened her mouth, and mouthed a 'I always loved you' to me. She was about-_

"Miss Akashi, can you pass me that book?" Takamura sensei asked sternly, wait- more like demanded.

I grunted. How annoying. I handed him the book.

"I'm telling your brothers about this, Miss Akashi."

I rolled my eyeballs. Can't he stop burying his nose where it doesn't belong?! Oh, if I could, I would gladly stab him with my scissors.

-LINE-

"Class, you are dismissed. Miss Akashi, however, I would like to have a word with you."

I gave a sour grunt. Stupid old man doesn't know his place.

"Miss Akashi, why are you reading a book in my class?!" he demanded, slamming my book on the table.

"Cause I want too. Is that wrong? Is it a sin to read a book, sensei?"

Takamura sensei glared at me, "It's not wrong! However, NOT in my class! YOU, MISS AKASHI, WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR TODAY!"

-LINE-

"However, NOT in my class! YOU, MISS AKASHI, WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR TODAY!" I imitated his squeaky voice.

"He said that?" Daiki was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, Daiki! He's so... OMFG, ya know. You should have been there. He's so gay-ish."

At that point, Daiki burst laughing.

"Seriously though, Daiki. Can you imagine?! My eyes! MY INNOCENT EYES! OMG!"

"S-Stop being dramatical like Ryota... Oh my god. AHAHAHAHA!"

I rolled my eyeballs, "Oh please. I'm much sexier than Ryota."

Daiki ruffled my hair, but soon, I swatted them away, "No! My hair!"

Daiki laughed and messed up my hair even more.

"Holy shit. DAIKI! THE HELL?! NO, STOP IT!"

Daiki finally stop when I threatened him that I'll burn his magazines.

-LINE-

"We're back!"

"Welcome back, Daiki-kun, (F/N)-chan. Why are you with Daiki-kun?" Tetsuya asked in his monotone voice.

"Detention, met him half-way," I grumbled.

Tetsuya sighed, "I'm aware of that, that you had detention. Seijuro-kun was so mad, do you know that? That's your fourth time in detention for this week, (F/N)-chan."

"But Tetsuya! His lessons are so boring and I don't understand a thing!"

Tetsuya shook his head in disappointment, "That is no excuse, (F/N)-chan."

I was about to protest when a certain red-head brother of mine interrupted me.

"(F/N)."

I stiffened.

"What were you doing during lesson time, hm? Care to explain?" he took a seat next to Tetsuya, crossing his arms and his legs.

I gulped. I looked at Daiki- Did he just leave me in this mess alone?! I groaned.

"(F/N), I'm waiting," Seijuro said rather impatiently as he tapped his fingers of the sofa.

"I... Oh yeah, I need to do something!"

"And what is that something?"

"Ryota asked me to help him with his shooting so... See you later!"

Seijuro stared at his younger sister's leaving form. He sighed.

'Oh, such an idiot sister I have here.'

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"(F/N)-cchi is so cute!"

I flushed. Here I am, dressed in this... girly eww... dress. I have to wear damn high heels too! I was wearing a 'princessy' type of clothes. It was a white gown, and the ribbons, rose and whatever stuffs was in the colour of gold. My fringe was clipped by a blue rose. I was forced to wear light pink lipstick!

"R-Ryota, I don't feel comfortable."

He just laughed.

-Line-

I'm dead tired.

"Mou, (F/N)-cchi! I didn't know you're a camera shy type! Come on."

Ryota was currently forcing me to take picture with him before the shooting. I sighed and replied a firm 'no'. He pouted.

"Please!"

"No."

Ryota kept quiet before saying, "Or else, I would not buy you a limited edi-"

"I will! Mou!"

Ryota grinned and held me by the waist.

"Say cheese!"

I flashed a small smile, and there we go. My life is ruined. Forever ruined...!

"Awww... You look so cute, (F/N)-cchi!" Ryota commented and hugged me tightly.

"S-shut up, Ryota...!" I looked at Ryota, "What are you doing?"

Ryota grinned, "I'm setting it as my wallpaper and sending it to the others, of course!"

There it goes... My life... COMPLETELY RUINED BY RYOTA.

-Line-

We just had shooting. People say it was great, but... IT WAS A DISASTER! THE WORST!

"(F/N)-cchi, wait for me here. I just received a message from manager. Don't wander around."

Ryota went back to the shooting venue. I sighed and sat at a bench. Woah, it's so tiring. Isn't Ryota tired? I'm dead tired and now, it's night! I sighed once more and close my eyes. I'm going to sleep for a while.

-Line-

"(F/N)-cchi!" Ryota called for you enthusiastically.

He stopped when he saw you sleeping, your thin, kissable lips curved a small smile. He chuckled and fished out his phone, taking picture of you.

To Seijuro-cchi, Tetsuya-cchi, Atsushi-cchi, Shintaro-cchi and Daiki-cchi

Kawaii, ne~?

He waited and received messages. Firstly, it was Seijuro, of course.

From: Seijuro-cchi

... I'll kill you Ryota, but yet again, sending this picture is great. I'm going to use it as my wallpaper.

Secondly, Tetsuya.

From: Tetsuya-cchi

Arigatou, Ryota.

Thirdly, the other three had the same texts.

From: Daiki-cchi/Atsushi-cchi/Shintaro-cchi

Kawaii!

Ryota chuckled and took a picture of him kissing you on the forehead. He set it as his wallpaper for his home screen. Him and his beloved, you.

**How was it? O_O Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"(F/N)-cchi, wake up," Ryota poke your cheek.

You didn't respond. Ryota pondered for a moment before carrying you in his arms. He smiled.

"(F/N)-cchi... Ai-shi-te-ru."

-Line-

"Tadaima," Ryota said, you still sleeping in his arms and opened the door only using a hand.

"Glad to have you back," Tetsuya said as he flipped to another page of his book before looking up and flashed a small smile, "She's that tired?"

There was amusement in his voice. Very rare to see Tetsuya in this state. Ryota chuckled and answered a 'yeah'. Tetsuya chuckled before resuming his reading.

"Oh yeah, where's Daiki-cchi?"

"In his room," Tetsuya responded virtuously.

Ryota thanked Tetsuya silently and was about to go to Daiki's room whenhe remembered you were dead asleep in his arms. He didn't want to wake you up, but he didn't want you to hear in the midst of his conversation with Daiki. He could leave her in the care of Tetsuya, but he was selfish. He admit it himself, he's selfish.

Reluctantly, he said, "Tetsuya-cchi, take care of (F/N)-cchi..."

Tetsuya smirked, "Of course, of course."

-Line and it's your POV-

I groaned. Opening my eyes, I realized I was sleeping on Tetsuya's lap. His face stoic, his voice monotonously asked me,

"Wide awake, already, sleeping beauty?"

I sat abruptly, my face reddening, "U-urusai, b-baka! And I'm not a sleeping beauty, okay?!"

Tetsuya chuckled and ruffled my hair- WHAT?!

"No! Don't!" I swatted his hand away, "Don't be like Daiki! My poor hair... harassed by my brothers!" I dramatically cried, "Oh, heartbreak!"

Tetsuya laughed slightly at my antics, "Stop being like Ryota."

I gasped, "Oh no you don't say!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't say...?" Tetsuya tilted his head, "Say what?"

I laughed, "Stop joking around, Tetsuya."

"I'm not good with jokes, (F/N)-chan," was the monotone reply.

-Line-

"Uh... Erm... Sorry, Seijuro, Shintaro?" I was unsure what to say.

My two brothers here were angry at me because of the previous incident. Now, Shintaro is nagging at me like a mother. I grunted.

"I get it, Carrot mom."

Shintaro huffed, "What did you say?!"

"Carrot mom."

"Oh, you're going to get it."

"Don't blame me. Daiki taught me this: Roses are red, the grass are green. Spread your legs and let me cream you," I smirked in victory.

Shintaro widened his eyes, while Seijuro narrowed his. I laughed, oh, such hilarious expression of Shintaro!

-Line-

"Gimme sweets, Atsushi!" I pleaded.

Shit, I shouldn't have pissed Seijuro and Shintaro off!

"No, (F/N)-chin... Sei-chin and Shin-chin don't allow you to eat sweets..."

"Shin-chin?" I laughed at that nickname, "Since when you called him that, Atsushi?"

Silence.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Pfttt, I'm aware that I'm odd. But, no, Atsushi. I was being sarcastic."

He pouted, "No more sweets!"

"NOOOO!"

And there goes my life.

**:) Hope you enjoyed this... erm, crappy chappy?! IM SOWWY... Anywayy... I 3 you all~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I pouted and crossed my arms, refusing to talk to my brothers. Then, an idea hit me! I went back into my room and locked myself. I took a deep breath before singing silently,

_If we are able to be born again_  
_It will just be a sign, so let us wind up and it's fine._  
_A long thread is bound between the pinkies that we own_  
_Having it stay where it should, let's tighten it good_

_Summer festivals and Candy apples and..._  
_That one time, the rainbow just embraced the gray sky_

_All my feelings broke in two_  
_And one day, you will notice they erase you  
When it grew out of your sight, the light was already caught in the night_

_Listen, since the thread is still bound on to me_  
_You will see, it won't fall apart so easily_  
_We will meet sometime again, this is what promises are about_  
_No doubt..._

_If we were to become adults someday_  
_We would be the heroes with just to display_  
_We'd protect the earth today and every now and then_  
_Let us go to the monster, for exploring its den_

_But the truth, you see, it is scary_  
_I just want to, cry with you, together us two_

_If tomorrow is clear too_  
_Light will shine and turn the whole sky into blue_  
_Let us get together here, make a base where we never will have to fear_

_And also, let us go explore today_  
_If it's raining we can go elsewhere and play_  
_Times like that were meant to last, and not to just hide in your memory_  
_Really..._

_But the villain was, always me because_  
_I just ran away with no pause_  
_It is not a lie, it was always I and god may know why_

_Laying all around, flowers that are bound_  
_Closing both your eyes as you found_  
_What is peacefully, innocent and free, what takes you deep_  
_Eternal sleep..._

_All my feelings broke in two_  
_And one day, you will notice they erase you_  
_Right before you will be gone, with just your memory to live on_

_Listen, since the thread is still bound on to me_  
_You will see, it won't fall apart so easily_  
_We will meet sometime again, this is what promises are about_  
_No doubt..._

-Line and it's normal POV-

You thought you sang it soft enough, but, your brothers hear it pretty much clearly.

"She have a beautiful voice," Ryota spoke, beaming from ear to ear.

Tetsuya agreed. Oh, they felt so proud to have you as their... sister.

"But, that song is so sad..." Atsushi commented, "It somehow like... it's for us, that song."

-Line-

You decided to sing another song. You were utterly bored.

_Let me tell you something I've been thinking about for a long time.  
If we can go back to being friends, then I will ask for nothing more.  
As long as you're okay with it, I really don't mind.  
I, a liar, sang a love song with words contrary to my thoughts._

_Today's weather in the area is a clear sunny sky with a downpour.  
Yesterday I was making the best use of my time being idle and free.  
It's not like I'm thinking about you or anything.  
Fine, maybe I was thinking about you just a little against my will._

_The inside of my head is spinning  
just like a merry-go-round._

_Since it's on the verge of spilling from my hands,  
where should I throw away this love you gave me?  
I have no need for things  
that diminish the more I use._

_Let me tell you something I've been thinking about for a long time.  
You can't see its shape, but you can see the words.  
I feel frustrated by the fact that there're things I don't know of.  
Are my dangling emotions beautiful or dirty?  
I have no idea, and I don't have a place to discard them to._

_I'll wait until I get to bottom of the meaning of those words.  
Waiting doesn't sound like a bad idea at all._

_Since you're still moving ahead while I've already stopped completely,  
what should I use to fill up the elongating distance between us?  
I, an innate coward,  
still can't use my words honestly._

_Since it's on the verge of spilling from my hands,  
instead of you, to whom else should I give this love to?  
I don't think that someone else can be found so easily.  
Guess I'll keep waiting._

_Is this good?_

You panted slightly. You wanted to read fanfics or what-so-ever but you didn't want to. You really wanted to sing. Considering also, the singing competition is coming pretty soon...

You sighed and began singing another song, the last song,

_I won't be put off, since it's no big deal  
I'll walk this path with you, for eternity  
Through the gates, it feels so surreal  
I see the brightest light of this galaxy_

_Just ignore their words, they're jealous and cruel_  
_Humans take pleasure from spiting, it can't be helped_  
_But I want to know all about you_  
_And every one of these 60 million cells_

_Show me everything..._

_In front of this new door that lead__ to unknowns_

_I have to wonder if you're not feeling alone  
If so, could it be that maybe the thought of death's crossed your mind?  
But even so, I will always love you  
No matter what kind of messed up future we'll go through  
Even if you have a dark past to subdue_

_I won't be put off, cause it's no big deal_  
_I'll walk this path with you, for eternity_  
_Waving my hand straight from the front row_  
_I see the smile that lights up this whole city_

_There's no need for harsh words, just leave it be_  
_But I guess it can't be helped, it's from your greed_  
_Melting together perfectly_  
_60 million cells with courageous streaks_

_So please just leave it be_

_Dressed up in clothes that really don't portray you_  
_But portray the idol that they all flock to_  
_Aa, but still a breath of love manages to transcend the seasons_  
_And though all that I want is to take you away_  
_I'm able to only kiss the screen and hope that someday_  
_My trembling eyes manage to meet your gaze_

_Your eyes were far harsher than I'd expected_  
_Mercilessly seeking the prey that I know you'd always wanted_  
_Those shoulders that I thought would droop from the pain_  
_Straightened confidently as you faced the crowd with a smiling face_

_Finally, I've managed to be here now_  
_But time flies by so fast and I can hardly see you inside this crowd_  
_So please once more, just give me one more chance to hold you_  
_That's all I want to do_  
_With these palms of mine!_

_In front of this new door that leads to unknowns_  
_I have to wonder if you're not feeling alone_  
_If so, could it be that maybe the thought of death's crossed your mind?_  
_But even so, I will always love you_  
_No matter what kind of messed up future we'll go through_  
_I don't care anymore!_

_Hey, I'll always be here for you_  
_No matter how small my existence might seem, it's true_  
_Even if all of your mistakes only hurt me_  
_I don't care if I die as long as you breathe!_

_I'll always be right here for you!_

"Bravo!"

You turned to see your six brothers, clapping and smiling. You reddened and turned, crossing your arms.

"Oh, please... It's n-not me s-singing... I a-assure you!"

"Aww... (F/N)-cchi is acting like Shintaro-cchi!"

You reddened even further. You took your pen and hit it, accurately, on Ryota's head.

"BAKA! NOW OUT YOU GO!" you kicked them out of your room.

-Line-

You huffed and smiled slightly.

"Did I do good...?"

You smiled.

"I hope I did."

**XD XD XD **


End file.
